


The Bus

by AvoidingTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brazilstuck, F/M, Humanstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvoidingTime/pseuds/AvoidingTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love always finds a way. It doesn't matter who you are, where you came from or if you want it or not, one day love will find you.</p><p>Even at the oddest places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> It's implied that the characters are speaking Portuguese in the whole fic.
> 
> And I don't think it's a really important information but in Brazil we have different accents and almost every state has their own way of pronouncing things. Just so you understand when I mention their accents. Any doubt, you can ask me.
> 
> Aradia's POV.

You climbed in the bus. Not surprisingly, it was crowded. As crowded as a sardine's can. Or worse, since you don't know how uncomfortable said can was.

You were living in Rio de Janeiro for six months now. You miss so much your home, far away in the state of Piauí. But it was needed to move, since you were accepted in one of the best colleges of the country, located in the wonderful city, aka Rio. You studied very hard to be accepted and all your family is so proud of you! Fortunately, you're not alone, your cousin Tavros, was accepted in the same college and you two now live together.

Living with him is good. You two were always pretty close and you're so happy he is with you in this new moment of your life. But you almost didn't get to see him during the week – he studied in the morning and you had classes during all the afternoon until the night. Still, it was good not being completely alone.

You only got off the bus near the last stop, so you can watch the bus go from crowded to almost empty. It was funny because you kind of knew some of the people that always got the same bus.

There were some few people you watched daily: This fourteen year old girl, coming back from school, that apparently didn't know headphones were already invented and insisted in sharing her music with everyone; This guy that looked around your age that had the incredible ability of typing in his phone with one hand and holding the bar with the other; That mother who always stopped near a daycare to pick up her kids (once you saw her children: a boy and a girl, looking around six and four, respectively).

And there was this guy, appearing to be a little older than you, tall, very muscular with dark long hair that in the moment was the person you most watched. It wasn't really a thing you began randomly on your own – You started doing it after a long time. You could even say you two had an 'story' together.

He always climbed in a few bus stops after you. At this point, the bus was still very crowded and you two always ended very close. And when you mean close you really, really mean close. The first few times you got really scared – He was very creepy! He was always sweaty (it looked like he was already sweating when he climbed in), freakish taller than you and he had this heavy breathing thing that surely made you uncomfortable.

When you were beginning to get used to his presence, you noticed another thing – He was always staring at you. You're not sure how you realized that since he wore shades but the fact was that you did. And of course you got really, really bothered.

You two never talked. But you felt him looking at you when he climbed in and even when he got a seat (always in the back, while you like sitting in the front, near the fare collector) you could feel he was still watching. You just wished he stopped. You didn't know anything about him besides the fact he must work out or practice some kind of fight style (UFC maybe? Who knows, it was very common nowadays) and that he must walk a lot in the sun because he of his suntanned skin, but you did know you certainly weren't interested in his type. He looked like a bully! Also, you doubted he wouldn't mock your northeastern accent, as the majority of the people do.

You haven't done many friends in you time in Rio. Except for this guy named Sollux you met now and then in the college's library, most of people looked down on you for being from a poor family and having received the government support to be accepted in the college. You didn't have any constant friendly presence in your life that wasn't your cousin.

Thinking about it, the creepy bus guy was one of the things more constants in your life. But you refused to classify his presence as friendly!

But none of this explains why you started watching him too. What made you really begin to watch him with more interest was when he stopped looking at you.

One day, he climbed in, looking exhausted. He didn't bother passing the turnstile as he always did to be closer to you. He just stared the window the whole travel.

He kept acting like this in the following weeks. Always looking exhausted and with a lost look on his face. Even when he got near you, he didn't look as creepyish happy as he usually did before. He didn't even looked back when you literally glared at him.

He started talking more in the cellphone. It was the first time you really got to hear his voice; It was deep, low and certainly manly. He was clearly born and raised in Rio – He had this accent that made his S's sounds like prolonged Sh's, and it was so strong that it looked forced, even if you knew it wasn't. He also talked in a very uncommon fancy polite way.

You noticed he always talked with a girl in specific – Nepeta was the name. She seemed to be trying to cheer him up, which apparently functioned because his lips were often curled in a small smile while talking with her. It was hard to hear the conversation since he usually just phoned her when he got a seat, so you just catched some words.

One of those days, you got yourself wondering if this Nepeta was his girlfriend. You tried to convince yourself it was only average curiosity but you knew the truth – you were jealous. Jealous that he might had lost the interest in you.

It was terrifying to admit it but you were starting to fall for him, somehow. You thought about him while in college. You dreamed you were randomly talking to him. And you don't even know how this happened! Maybe it was because you were never a popular girl among the guys, even in your city, Teresina. It was good to receive some attention, you couldn't deny that. He also wasn't completely unappealing. A little too sweaty, but attractive in a way.

And the fact he looked so... Dejected nowadays, kind of made you want to talk to him, to try make him feel better somehow, even if you didn't know what was making him down.

After a while, you decided to forget about him. You were certain it would be for the best. You force yourself to not look and not even think something slightly related to him. And it was having effect! You had been doing this for almost a week already!

But it would change today.

Today you climbed in the bus, as usual. You didn't look at him when he entered and soon you got a seat. You totally ignored his existence the entire time, not even looking at his general direction. Again, you were very proud of you. When you were getting closer to your bus stop, you stand up, as usual again. But that was when you saw him, in the back of the bus, sleeping. You get immediately startled – he should had gotten off a real while ago!

You look around. It was only you, him and an old couple seated in the front of the bus. Well, you couldn't just let him here, could you?

You approach him. You notice how he had very dark shadows under his eyes; He obviously wasn't getting enough sleep in a while – no wonder he passed out. You carefully shake his shoulder, not wanting to be abrupt.

“Hey. Wake up.” You call, suddenly feeling bad for not knowing his name.

He opens his eyes, disoriented. His shades had slipped to the bridge of his nose and you could see his eyes (Blue, you notice) going wide when he realized it was you. He quickly fixed his shades and tried to make his hair less messy.

“A-Ah, hello, miss...” He looked as ashamed as you for not knowing your name and you try to make things better for him.

“Aradia.” You introduce yourself smiling.

“Equius. Equius Zahhak.” He smiles back, sheepishly. For a moment, you two just look at each other, in some kind of trance.

He was the first to 'wake up', looking at the window and realizing he lost his stop. “W-Where am I?!” He asks desperately, getting up.

“You slept all the way and lost your stop. I'm sorry.” You say sympathetic. You know how terrible it was when something like that happened, specially in a big city as Rio.

He sighs, starting to calm down. “Well, at least Nepeta isn't home today.”

“Is she your girlfriend?” You ask, not looking direct at him, pretending to be too distracted with your hair.

“What? No, she is my sister...” You have to hide you happiness at this information “...She is my only family left now.” He said it in a bitter way, staring at the ground, darkly.

“A-Ah.” You put you hair behind you ear, a nervous gesture. You were feeling really bad for having ever felt jealous because of Nepeta. It was clear for you now what had happened for his change of attitude – He was orphan now. You look at his face. He suddenly appeared a lot younger and you realize he wasn't older, as you thought before. He was about your age, even if he did look older by his stature.

You needed to do something. But what?

You look around. Your stop was the next. You pull the string and offer a hand to him.

He lifts an eyebrow, questioningly.

“If you don't have anyone waiting for you home, you can stay the night at my house.” You offer, smiling. “You won't be able to get another bus today anyway. It's too late! And there isn't many taxis around here... I'm sure my cousin have some clothes that will fit you. You can phone your sister later and tell her you will go back home tomorrow.”

He didn't react at first, just looked surprised. But then he smiles and accepts your hand.

“It would be a pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a natural English speaker and I didn't have a beta this time. Please, pardon my possible errors.


End file.
